Doom's Unit
*Jedi General Tiplee *Commander Doom |notable members = *Clone trooper 1 *Clone trooper 2 *Clone trooper 3 *Heavy weapons specialist 1 *Heavy weapons specialist 2 |locations = *Ringo Vinda |eras = *Clone Wars |main soldiers = Clone troopers |units = |equipment = *DC-15S blaster carbines *Z-6 rotary cannons *Blast shields *Plasma welders}} This unit was under the command of clone commander Doom and Jedi generals Tiplar and Tiplee. They fought alongside the 501st Legion during the Battle of Ringo Vinda. History In 19 BBY''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' the Republic battled the Separatists on a space station ring of the planet Ringo Vinda. Led by Jedi Generals Tiplar and Tiplee and Commander Doom, Doom's Unit advanced and fought alongside the 501st Legion. They battled in hallways against BX commando droids, with troopers blocking blaster bolts using blast shields while two troopers behind them blasted the droids using rotary cannons. However, as they defeated the commando droids, several destroyer droids approached. Tiplar and Tiplee ordered a shield wall, and five troopers formed an impenetrable barrier. After Tiplar pushed the destroyers back using the force, the troopers slipped droid poppers under the droidekas' shields, destroying them. They proceeded to battle to the communications center, where they met up with the 501st Legion and discussed a battle plan to destroy a Separatist command center. Tiplar and Tiplee would go on the sides, while Jedi General Anakin Skywalker would press through the middle. They would all meet up at the command center. They began phase two: capturing Separatist Admiral Trench, the droid forces' ground commander. As the clone troops pushed on for the conquest of Trench's command center, they battled dozens of squads of droids, with spider droids on crates, firing down at them. Tup, a trooper from the 501st Legion, fell into a trance in the heat of the battle. He walked up to general Tiplar, and shot her in the head. ARC trooper Fives jumped on Tup, restraining him. In the confusion, the Republic was distracted as destroyer droid and rocket droid reinforcements arrived. The clone forces retreated and pulled back from the command post. The troopers blasted droids as they continued through hallways back to their base, the communications room. A trooper from the 501st Legion set up an E-Web turret on auto-fire, and the troopers locked the blast doors, safely inside the center. They mourned the loss of Tiplar and questioned Tup for his actions. Notable Members *Commander Doom *Heavy weapons specialist 1 *Heavy weapons specialist 2 *Clone trooper 1 *Clone trooper 2 *Clone trooper 3 Armor and Equipment This unit was equipped with DC-15S blaster carbines as their weapons, and some troopers were equipped with Z-6 rotary cannons. They wore Phase II armor with yellow, green and gray markings. They also carried large blast shields as mobile cover, and occasionally used plasma welders to seal doors. Out-of-Universe *In The Unknown, Commander Doom states that his men are depleted, and that they need backup. Ironically, in the episode, no trooper from Doom's Unit is shown being hit; only the 501st Legion suffers casualties. Appearances * * Sources * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' External Links * Timeline References Category:Unit Category:Doom's Unit Category:Finished articles